Moral Dilemmas
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: CATION: CONTAINS YAOI; if you don't like gay stuff, this isn't for you. This is a racy SebaXCiel one-shot that may or may not go from T to M (depending on public opinion) But for right now, rated T for suggestive themes.


Moral Dilemmas

Sebastian stared down at the boy collapsed at his feet and wondered amusedly how his master always managed to get himself caught. Sebastian liked to think, at times like these, that his young lord enjoyed the feeling of bonds on his wrists, the helplessness of being captured, and allowed his enemies to take him. Another, a smaller part of him, however, thought that maybe the boy simply enjoyed calling his demon to him in a time of danger, feeling the reassuring arms around him as Sebastian took him home from each torment. But that was an unwanted thought, and was quickly pushed from his mind. As a demon, he hadn't the right to think like that; his master was a meal and nothing more…or so he told himself.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked softly, kneeling beside the boy, his captors' lifeless bodies strewn around them. Ciel looked up at his butler, his eyes foggy and uncomprehending. It seemed they were able to drug him.

"Se…Sebas…Seba…nnah." The boy tried in vain to speak his name, but was much too intoxicated and exhausted, and collapsed once more, his head making a loud 'thunk' as it hit the stone floor. It was amazing, Sebastian mused, how many of his enemies tried to force the young lord into human-trafficking; and this particular group had managed it in record time. The boy lay before him, all but unclothed. His overcoat had been thrown into a corner of the dungeon, and what was left on his person was a series of undone buttons and tattered cloth. Sebastian gently helped his master into a sitting position, the boy leaning on him heavily.

"This game, it seems, was a bit much for you this time, my lord." He said softly to a semi-conscious Ciel. "But I must say, young master, the look of innocent victim does suit you most becomingly." Sebastian immediately regretted the lack of restraint he had on his words. It was a blessing that his master was beyond hearing him. With a small sigh, he gathered the boy into his arms, retrieved his over shirt, and placed it around the earl's shoulders once more. Without a second glance at the carnage of bodies he left behind him, Sebastian walked out of the sex-house and started for the mansion, the sun setting behind him.

Back in his master's room, Sebastian laid him down carefully onto his bed. The whole way back, the boy had uttered illegible phrases under his breath, drifting in and out of consciousness. Once or twice it had been his own name Sebastian had heard his master say; a deep fear in his voice and on his sleeping face. Each time, Sebastian had said "Yes, my lord, I am here." And at the sound of his voice, Ciel's expression had become peaceful, until the next drug-induced nightmare sent a grimace to his face once more. As Sebastian went in search for a clean nightshirt, Ciel continued muttering indistinctly, his limbs twitching occasionally on the bedspread. Sebastian walked back to his master, pajamas in hand, to find the boy shivering violently, curled up on the now rumpled bedclothes. The butler brought his right hand to his lips and removed its white glove with his teeth. He then placed his exposed skin on the boy's forehead, surprised at the heat radiating off of it.

"My my, young master, what a fever you have." He stated with a mildly concerned expression. At his butler's touch and voice, Ciel opened his eyes dreamily. With much difficulty, he pushed himself into a sitting position, swaying unsteadily.

"No, young master, you are quite ill and should not be straining yourself, please do lie down." Sebastian placed his hands on his young lord's shoulders, trying to lower him back onto the bed. Ciel looked at his butler with glassy eyes; it seemed as if he was having difficulty focusing. Sebastian's ungloved hand caught his attention and the boy stared at it a while, then muttered in his drug-induced drawl,

"Se…Sebastian…your hand…its naked…" The boy then started chuckling softly, as if he had said something amusing, throwing his head back as if he could no longer support its weight, and received a slightly more concerned look from his butler.

"…Yes, my lord, an excellent observation. Now if you would allow me, I will dress you for bed." Ciel looked at his butler through heavily lidded, spacy eyes. Sebastian took his master's glazed-over look and odd silence as consent and began removing what was left of his clothing. The shirt fell away as soon as it was touched, it was in such rags; and it seemed as if someone had already tried to cut off the boy's pants, for they parted from his flesh with very little difficulty. His master sat strangely silent and still through the procedure. 'It appears that I arrived just in time' Sebastian thought to himself as he dropped the earl's ruined garments in the floor at the foot of the bed. 'Another second longer and…' The thought of another being, human or otherwise, touching his master was infuriating to the demon. But Sebastian quickly dismissed those feelings, sensing something stronger than just anger at a ruined meal. He turned to the nightstand to retrieve the pajamas he had place there and, upon turning around, felt slender arms wrap around his shoulders. The boy was leaning on him heavily, barely staying on the bed, his face alarmingly close to Sebastian's. In the same muttered slur, he whispered,

"I feel…strange, Sebastian. I've…I've never felt like this before…" and with that he closed the space between them and their lips met. Sebastian was in a state of total shock. He struggled to wrap his mind around what was happening as his master bestowed kiss after sloppy kiss onto his butler, the fever making his lips unnaturally hot. Gaining control of his facilities once more, Sebastian gently pushed Ciel away, breaking the contact. That moment had given the demon what he had been waiting over two years for. A tongue ran over his lips as he savored the taste of his master's soul, just a hint as to what he would be devouring after the contract was completed. It was beautiful. He felt instinct begin to take over…it had been so long since his last feeding…'_but no_'. Sebastian shook his head slightly, swallowing the ravenous hunger that was threatening to overtake him, and held his young lord by the shoulders, at arm's length. It was the drug, Sebastian was sure. His master's captors must have given it to him to make him more…receiving of what they had been planning to do to him. The boy was surely not in his right mind…

"My lord, I believe you are under a libido-enhancing drug and are not thinking clearly. Please try to calm yourself." Sebastian then unfolded the nightshirt and attempted to dress the young lord, but he struggled immensely against the butler, retreating further into the bed. Sebastian sighed, exasperated, but the words he was going to say were lost in the confusion that ensued. The boy had grabbed Sebastian's neck tie in a surprisingly strong grip and pulled with all his might. The butler, already bending slightly, was thrown completely off balance and went careening toward the bed. He managed to catch himself on an elbow, his neck being forced upward by his master's firm grip. Ciel's eyes, one purple and printed with a pentagram, one his natural shade of sapphire blue, were glazed over, and Sebastian thought he caught a glimpse of hunger in his expression. '_But a hunger for what?'_ One hand still clutching the tie, Ciel's other hand was placed under Sebastian's chin, caressing it softly; his body temperature at what was certain to be a dangerous height. As he lay sprawled over the bed, Sebastian considered his moral dilemma. Take advantage of his master in this drugged state and get another sampling of that delicious soul; and, he finally admitted to himself, act on some urges he had been having for a while. Or do the right thing and resist the boy's advances. _'Decisions, decisions…'_ Sebastian thought on this for a while, Ciel still gripping his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt, and finally he made up his mind. He was a demon, he thought to himself as he tilted his master's face toward his own. It was his _job_ to do the wrong thing.

_maybe make more explicit….maybe not….'decisions, decisions'...depends on the reviews..._

;p


End file.
